


If I lose myself tonight

by Yuneyn



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Feels, Fluff, I blame the CM discord for this, I tagged the whole gang but they're only here at the very end, It definitely gets resolved though, M/M, Mutual Pining, Set during ep 40, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but also thank you guys, emotionally constipated idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuneyn/pseuds/Yuneyn
Summary: "Banjou just - he can't help himself. Sento is here; he's being a fucking asshole as usual, and it feels so familiar that his chest aches with the thought he might never have had that again, and—"They've almost lost each other far too many times by now. Maybe it's time to address the reason why they are so willing to sacrifice themselves to save each other every time. After all, if they keep waiting, one day it might be too late.
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	If I lose myself tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hello?
> 
> So, this story was initially written on the CheriMaho discord (because after watching Cherry Magic many of us felt the need to hunt down more of Akaso Eiji's and Machida Keita's works, and well, it led me to Kamen Rider Build, which I ended up enjoying A LOT MORE than I thought I would.) Anyway, the main idea was for me to exorcise all my unresolved feelings about Banjou and Sento, especially after the end of episode 39 because omg, excuse me, these two need to kiss. (At the very least) I absolutely loved their dynamic in the show - they're such idiots, I love them, I loved writing them. 
> 
> It ended up getting really long, and I had so much fun writing it that I decided to polish it so that it could be decent enough to post here. In the end, this is the longest one shot I ever posted, and also my most explicit work, and normally I don't post such explicit stuff on AO3 (and I also usually write in past tense for fics...) but you know what, it was fun, and I hope you guys will also enjoy reading it!! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone on discord for the support - writing storytime is always so much fun, and I'm so happy to be part of this beautiful server!!
> 
> By the way, the story will switch between Banjou's and Sento's pov several times (and another one right at the end), because apparently every time I was coming back to write more I felt like switching... There's a separation bar whenever it happens anyway. Also they curse a lot, but I'm not sure it's worth mentioning.

Banjou really wants to punch something. Or someone. 

That in itself isn’t exactly uncharacteristic, but he isn’t supposed to be so angry right now. If anything, he should be feeling relieved - happy, even. After all, he has finally gotten Sento back - the _real_ Sento, not fucking Katsuragi Takumi whom he _hates._ And really, he had been so scared he would never see him again… 

He isn’t entirely sure how much time has gone by - he was possessed himself for part of it, but it can’t have been longer than two weeks, can it? Maybe even just one? And in such a short span of time, there has been way too many close calls. 

First, Banjou almost lost Sento to the poison, then to Evolt, and then… When Katsuragi was in Sento’s body, speaking with Sento’s voice, looking at him with Sento’s eyes, it felt as if part of him had died too. He thought Sento had stopped existing then, and that he would be forced to continue living besides someone who looked everything like Sento, but was just _not_ him.

But Sento did come back. It has only been a few hours, and Banjou can still feel the utter relief that washed over him the moment _Sento_ spoke to him again during the fight. The sheer joy of getting Sento back almost made him forget the amount of pain he was in at that time.

But of course, that jerk immediately had to leave again. He came back to the cafe like nothing had happened, like after every other battle… And then, when Banjou found him near the beach as he was trying to keep Kazumin from leaving, Sento just decided to go to Hokuto as well. _Idiot fucking genius._

Then again, what was Banjou hoping for? It's not like he’s the kind to have deep heart-to-heart conversations - especially not with Sento, the guy is too much of a sarcastic jerk anyway. But... Still... It would have been nice to, like, just, chill for a bit?

Because it's still too hard to believe, somehow. Everything happened so fast, the way they both got possessed in turn, sacrificing themselves for each other like complete idiots - well, _Sento_ is the idiot. Banjou would sacrifice himself again in a heartbeat. After all, the world doesn't particularly need him. But without Sento, the world is certainly doomed. So Sento needs to stop being such a self-sacrificing dumbass and try to stay alive.

Maybe that's why Banjou's angry. Because he didn't get to yell at Sento for being an idiot. Certainly not because he was so scared to have completely lost him. Or because he _missed_ him, and thus wanted to spend time with him to really catch up with the fact that he really is _back._ That would be the stupidest thing he ever heard. 

He glares half-heartedly at his can of coffee, glad to be alone in the little cafe. It seems the girls and Gentoku went away somewhere - they probably wanted to make him buy different clothes... Ugh, his eyes still hurt a bit from seeing _that_ earlier. 

Either way... Yeah, lying to himself is really starting to feel exhausting.

Banjou isn’t sure when it happened, when he started seeing Sento as something other than a giant pain in the ass. Of course, Sento saved him, and believed him, and Banjou has always been grateful for that, but that doesn't mean the guy can't also be an irritating jerk - and _man,_ he certainly _is._

But, Banjou doesn't mind it so much anymore. Like maybe he has gotten used to it or something... He doesn't really understand how his feelings came to change, and it pisses him off. Like sure, okay, Sento is kind of attractive, and he gets this cute smile whenever he comes up with some dumb new math thing... But it's not like Banjou doesn't find lots of other people attractive - and yet, he's pretty sure he wouldn't go all out and sacrifice himself for anyone else.

It's different from what he felt for Kasumi. He also would have done anything to keep her safe - but he cherished her. He doesn't exactly _cherish_ Sento. Most of the time, he wants to punch him in the face. But he also doesn't want him to die - the mere thought just tears him up inside. And really, when Katsuragi came back instead of Sento, it felt as though he had lost the most important person to him for the second time over. 

Groaning, he lowers his head and bangs it repeatedly on the counter, muttering _"stupid"_ over and over. 

"I wasn't expecting to ever see you so self-aware," a smug, infuriating voice says behind him.

Banjou jumps and turns around, and of course Sento is standing there with his stupid, unfairly cute, self-satisfied grin on his lips, and all Banjou can do is blink dumbly at him because - what the hell? 

"Kazumin went ahead. I just came back to grab some stuff, I'll catch up with the bike," Sento explains, as if he sensed Banjou's confusion. "Don't let me interrupt you," he adds and makes his way towards the fake fridge - and Banjou just - he can't help himself. Sento is _here;_ he's being a fucking asshole as usual, and it feels so familiar that his chest aches with the thought he might never have had that again, and— 

Before he can really think about it, Banjou stands up and closes the distance between him and Sento. As Sento turns to look at him, Banjou immediately punches him in his stupid face.

Sento stumbles backwards and rubs his jaw. "What the _hell,_ Banjou?" He yells. Instead of replying, Banjou just grabs the back of Sento's neck and kisses him with all his strength. 

Sento gasps into the kiss, his body tensing up and his hands hovering aimlessly at Banjou’s sides. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again," Banjou says against Sento's lips as he breaks the kiss. He doesn't pull back much, one hand still firmly on the back of Sento's neck as his other arm has slipped behind his back, holding him in place.

"What? Coming back here to pick up my things?" Sento has the _gall_ to reply, even though his voice is definitely less confident than usual. 

Banjou narrows his eyes at him. "Shut up," he says, then kisses him again, pushing Sento backwards until his back hits the wall. Somehow Sento's hands end up grabbing the fabric of his shirt. He isn’t exactly kissing back, but he isn’t pushing him away either. "I fucking hate you," Banjou mumbles as he starts kissing along Sento's jaw. 

Sento's breath hitches, but he still finds it in himself to chuckle. "You're giving me mixed signals here though," he says, his voice breaking a little at the last word as Banjou chooses that moment to graze the skin of his neck with his teeth. 

Banjou low-key wants to actually bite down hard, because seriously Sento deserves it if he’s going to say shit like that, but he can’t really bring himself to do it. His head is spinning; there are too many emotions fighting inside him in this moment - anger, relief, longing, resentment, desperation, and that one feeling he doesn’t dare to name. His hands move to Sento’s arms, fingers digging into the fabric of his coat as he tightens his hold, because Sento’s _here._ He’s back. It’s _real,_ and suddenly it’s almost too much to handle.

* * *

As Banjou is busy kissing his neck, Sento tries to make sense of what just happened - what is still happening. The punch in the face, he can probably explain, although he doesn't think he insulted Banjou much more than usual. But then the kissing... 

It's not as if he has never thought about it. He has been aware of his attraction to Banjou for quite some time; he's way past being mad at himself for crushing on such a stupid musclebrain... To be honest, he has also been suspecting it was mutual for a while, especially when the idiot somehow managed to transform into Cross Z Magma to save him. 

But that's the thing. There's a war going on, after all, and the world to save. They don't really have time for such things. Plus, it's dangerous. They've already shown that they tended to act more recklessly when the other was in danger - they can't risk getting even closer. 

At least, that's how Sento used to think.

But now... He isn’t so sure anymore. He has watched Banjou being possessed by Evolt, and he has been trapped inside his own mind, having to endure hearing his own voice talk about eliminating Banjou. Is it really worth waiting for the world to be saved, if one of them ends up dying in the process?

Not that Sento plans on letting anyone die... But those last few times have been way too close for comfort. 

Alright, he has been lost in his thoughts for far too long, and he isn’t really getting anywhere. Sento realizes then that Banjou isn't kissing his skin anymore. His hands are gripping Sento's arms and his forehead is pressed against the wall next to Sento's head and - is he _shaking?_

Sento blinks. He tries to turn his head but he can't really see Banjou's face. He’s definitely shaking; Sento can feel it where Banjou is holding his arms - hard enough to hurt. He blinks again, trying to think of what to do or say. The two of them aren't exactly the best when it comes to emotions and talking about them. Well, Sento doesn’t think he’s _that_ bad, but when it comes to Banjou, he just can’t seem to manage to say what he really feels. 

His fingers tighten slightly in the fabric of Banjou's shirt and he decides to go for their usual brand of communication. "Aw, did you miss me that much?" He asks, his voice teasing but marginally less cocky than usual. 

He hears Banjou scoff, then Banjou straightens and glares at him, his eyes shining ever so slightly. "Do you really need to be an asshole about that too?" 

"Ah but you wouldn't like me as much if I wasn't myself, right?" 

Banjou's nostrils flare and his glare intensifies so much that Sento shifts a little under it. "Don't you dare joke like that. For fuck's sake Sento, you pretty much died three times in what, a week? _No,_ I don't like you when you're not yourself. Katsuragi's a jerk, and I hate him, but you know what - you're probably an even bigger jerk." 

"And yet you went ahead and took unnecessary risks to save me—” 

"I will fucking punch you again,” Banjou threatens, his hands flying to grab the lapels of Sento's coat. "Of course I saved you. You're the actual hero, right? You're the one the world - everyone needs!" He pushes Sento harder against the wall. "It's you who took unnecessary risks. You would have killed yourself to free me from Evolt? For a genius how can you be so _dense?"_

"Well, it was supposed to destroy Evolt as well," Sento mumbles but he sees Banjou has no patience for his explanations. Also, quite frankly, he's starting to feel rather annoyed at being lectured by Banjou, of all people. "And it's _you_ who's dense, dumbass. Take a fucking hint," he says, looking away and huffing exasperatedly. 

"What?" 

Sento rolls his eyes and sighs loudly, then grabs both sides of Banjou's face and kisses him. It's just a brief, forceful press of lips, and it's over before Banjou even has the presence of mind to gasp. He gapes at Sento, and Sento feels somewhat proud of himself for making that irritating musclebrain speechless. He crosses his arms and glances to the side. "There. Figure that out for yourself, stupid."

Banjou watches him for what feels like forever, frozen into place, his hands still holding Sento's coat. "You... You? Me?" He eventually tries to say. Sento groans irritatedly and rubs his hand over his face. 

"You really are an idiot." 

"Shut up! How was I... It's not like I could guess!" Banjou almost yells back. 

"It's not as if I was hiding it _that_ well. The others haven't mentioned it but I'm certain they already know. Just like everyone knows about you." 

Banjou's eyes widen and he almost looks panicked. "Wait. Everyone— And you, you knew?" 

"Of course," Sento nods, his smug smile back on his face. "You're pretty easy to read."

Banjou lets Sento go and stumbles backwards, grabbing the back of a chair for balance. "I need a second," he says, hanging his head and breathing deeply. "How long?" Banjou asks, eventually. 

Sento shrugs. "I'm not sure. How many times have we both acted recklessly to save each other by now?" He says, trying to keep his tone light. He really wasn't expecting to see Banjou react so strongly to that information. 

Banjou, surprisingly, starts laughing softly and lets himself fall on a chair. "Right. I guess we do that a lot." He sighs. "I really am stupid." He sounds so deflated that it makes Sento's chest clench painfully. 

It's not right - it's not how Sento wanted the mood to turn. He likes Banjou a lot more when he's angry - truthfully, he likes him even better when he's happy, but it's the kind of stuff he really has no idea how to admit. Exhaling roughly, Sento grabs a chair and sits in front of Banjou. He hesitates for a second before setting his hand on top of Banjou's knee. "For what it's worth, I also wouldn't like you as much if you weren't yourself. Probably."

Banjou snorts and looks up at him. "Man, you somehow _always_ manage to sound like a jerk, don't you?" 

"What? I was trying to be nice," Sento retorts, appalled. 

But Banjou is laughing now, his eyes glimmering and his smile genuine. It makes Sento soften a bit and his lips curl into a small smile. "Guess I should take what I can get," Banjou says once he's done laughing. He seems to hesitate for a moment, then slowly lays his hand over Sento's, still on his knee. "Why didn’t you say something?" Banjou asks, his voice suddenly quiet. 

Sento's smile disappears and he straightens in his chair, taking his hand back and trying to ignore the hurt expression that flashes across Banjou's face. "I..." Sento starts, unsure how to explain himself, because he isn’t sure his reasons still make sense to him anyway. "It was... I mean, you see how recklessly we both tend to act already. Can you imagine if we had gotten closer? It's... it's not safe, we have to fight, protect everyone, not just each other." 

Banjou watches him for a moment. "Wow, you actually _are_ dense," he says. Sento tries to protest but Banjou grabs his hand again. "Idiot. Think about the risks we both took lately. How exactly could we have done something _more_ reckless than that?"

Sento opens his mouth again, but he can't think of a reply. And he also _really_ doesn't want to admit Banjou is right. Banjou seems to see it anyway, because the way he smiles is way too smug, and Sento has the idle thought that he wants to kiss that smile off Banjou's stupid face. 

"See, you can't find an answer, can you?" Banjou says proudly, then his expression turns wary. "If you make fun of me for this I'll punch you so hard, I promise. But Sento, I'll always do anything I can to save you. I've been fighting for you from the start. Stupid Kazumin always gives me shit for it - and okay, I guess I see now what you meant about everyone knowing, whatever. Anyway... Being closer or not isn't exactly going to change the way I feel. It might just make it less irritating." 

Sento looks away. He hates that Banjou is right, hates that he has been thinking along those lines for a little while but had no idea what to do because he's completely inexperienced in the matter. He also hates that Banjou can apparently say such things so easily. _"You're_ irritating," he says lamely, looking back at Banjou when he hears him chuckle. 

"Man, you actually suck at this." 

"Shut up," Sento retorts, glaring at him. 

"Was all that talk about recklessness and stuff in fact all bullshit, and, like, you didn't say anything because you just didn't know what to say?" Banjou teases, and Sento's glare intensifies. 

"Again, shut up. No. That's a totally valid reason." He takes a deep breath and glances away. "At least, it seemed to be, at first."

"Elaborate?" Banjou urges, his thumb brushing over Sento's knuckles. 

Sento looks down at their joined hands. "I just... Maybe it seems like a waste, now. Sort of." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean..." Fuck, why is this so hard? "You almost died. I almost died. If we had died, would it have been worth waiting for the world to be saved?" He squeezes his eyes and shakes his head. "I don't know. Nothing really makes sense. Why do I like _you?_ Why would you like me? Why can't we find a way to stop Evolt without putting ourselves in such situations? Why—” 

"You're thinking too much," Banjou interrupts, his voice soft as his hand squeezes Sento's briefly before he leans him to kiss him.

This kiss is softer than the previous ones they exchanged. It's not clumsy, angry and desperate - no, it's slow, careful, and painfully soft. Banjou is kissing him like he's something precious and fragile, and Sento really wants to find it irritating, but it's also eliciting a deep ache somewhere in his chest. Banjou is still only holding his hand, not really doing anything more, and yet it's like Sento is being pulled in. 

Before he realizes it, Sento is leaning forward, one hand reaching for the back of Banjou's neck and holding him there as he presses forward, parting his lips and allowing the kiss to deepen. Banjou makes a satisfied noise at the back of his throat as their tongues meet and he wraps his other arm around Sento's shoulders, pulling him closer. 

It's kind of awkward, the way they're both still just sitting there as they kiss, but Sento can't really find it in himself to care. He so rarely allowed himself to imagine being with Banjou like this, so rarely allowed his mind to run wild with his fantasies… So, now that he’s getting a taste of the real thing, he’s going to let himself enjoy it.

He isn’t sure how long the kiss lasts, but he’s panting slightly when they part, and there's a buzzing under his skin similar to the way he feels after they win a battle - or whenever Banjou angrily shoves him against a wall. Those two things are most definitely not related, but Sento supposes that adrenaline production can have many different triggers.

In any case, when their eyes meet again, he just can't help himself. "Of course I'm thinking too much. I'm always thinking. You should try it sometimes." 

Surprisingly, Banjou doesn't seem fazed at all. He’s just sitting there, smirking at Sento. "Your cocky act doesn't work as well when your face is all red, you know."

Sento scoffs and looks away, frowning as he can feel his face heating up even more despite himself. "Shut up." 

"It's actually kind of cute..." Banjou continues, his voice taking a sweet, sugary tone that's seriously disgusting. 

"I said shut up." 

"You know..." Banjou trails off, suddenly standing up and crowding Sento against the back of the chair. "I think you should try _not_ thinking, for once," he says, his face only inches from Sento - and when did his voice get so low? 

Sento swallows - he knows very well what Banjou is hinting at, and it's not like he isn’t interested but... "Kazumin is waiting for me..." He has been away too long already. 

Banjou rolls his eyes. "Well he can wait some more. Won't hurt him." 

"It's rude." 

_"He's_ rude. But whatever, just call him, say you need to work on something quick or whatever and that you'll join him later. Just stop talking about him because it's actually turning me off." 

"Who says I want to turn you on?"

Banjou shoots him a rather unimpressed look then sighs and straightens up. Sento watches him walk up to the counter and for a moment he wonders if he actually hurt Banjou's feelings. But Banjou quickly scribbles something on a paper and he is back already, grabbing Sento by his arm and pulling him out of his chair towards the basement. 

"Banjou— What are you—” 

"Screw Kazumin. Screw everyone," he says as they reach the fake door. "I just—” His voice audibly breaks and he has to stop and take a breath. "I just got you back. I'm not letting you leave just yet," he eventually says, barely louder than a whisper. When he glances back, his eyes almost shy and filled with an undercurrent of fear, Sento understands. 

It's not about sex - although Sento is pretty sure that's where things are headed. No, it's Banjou putting his feelings out there in a rare display of vulnerability. He is trying to say that he was scared, that he probably still is, and, well, Sento supposes that it's more than what he himself is able to say. 

He almost wants to laugh. Damn that musclehead, actually making him sentimental. Maybe his earlier suggestion had some merit after all... Because, sure, if Sento tries not to think of everyone and everything else for a minute, then, well. He _does_ want to stay with Banjou. 

After all, in a way, he has also just gotten him back.

He grabs Banjou's wrist, slowly making the other man release his arm. Banjou surprisingly complies. He’s still staring at Sento, his expression more expectant than anything now, but Sento can see that Banjou is still unsure whether Sento will stay or not. So, Sento takes his hand in his and laces their fingers together as he steps forward into Banjou's space and kisses him. 

Banjou lets out a relieved sigh and his free arm flies around Sento's waist, pulling him closer. Sento pushes him back gently, his other hand flat on Banjou's chest. "I still need to go to Hokuto. But I suppose I can stay a little while." 

"I know," Banjou says, and suddenly pulls Sento into an unexpected hug. Sento gasps a little but his arms end up around Banjou's back out of their own accord. "It sucks," Banjou says near Sento's ear and somehow it sends a shiver down his spine. "But thank you," he adds, then pulls back to kiss Sento once more.

This kiss is decidedly less innocent; the desperation from the first time Banjou kissed him earlier is back - but at least it's not angry and forceful. It's nice, actually, hot and deep and oddly intimate, and it lights a soft fire under Sento's skin. He is panting a little when Banjou pulls back - and Banjou is as well, his eyes are darker than usual and he searches Sento's face for a second before pulling him towards the basement again. 

Sento sees Banjou stick the piece of paper he had written on earlier on the fridge and he can't help but laugh. _"_ _Doing some dangerous experiment on Banjou, don't disturb_ \- Really Banjou? And what kind of experiment shall I be doing on you, huh?" Sento teases, leaning closer to Banjou's face. 

"Shut up - if anything, I'll be the one doing things to you," Banjou retorts, and Sento is pleased to see he at least has the decency to blush a little. 

Sento raises an eyebrow and dives through the basement door first. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Banjou follows Sento through the basement door, making sure to lock it because he doesn't trust the others not to try and go down anyway. And whatever happens, he really doesn't want to see anyone else right now. Sento is already down the stairs and when their eyes meet Banjou sees that he is looking back at him with a curious, slightly unsure expression. It's not a very common look on Sento, and it suddenly hits Banjou that he is in fact the most experienced person here. 

Well, unless Katsuragi— _Ugh,_ Banjou almost cringes at the thought - he doesn't need to think about that bastard scientist, thank you very much. He has got his own bastard scientist to think of already, except that he actually likes this one. 

He really, _really,_ likes— 

Before he can really think about it, he’s kissing Sento again, one hand behind his neck and the other firmly holding onto his hip. It's kind of surreal to have him so close, to feel Sento wrap his arms around his back and respond to the kiss - Banjou still can't fully process the fact that whatever attraction he has been feeling has apparently been mutual all this time.

It's even more surreal after all that happened recently... Part of him is worried that it might all be a dream - that maybe he has been hit too hard during their last fight and he’s still unconscious, and when he wakes up Sento still won't be _here,_ still won't remember him as his friend, as his partner, and he never will. Then Banjou would have lost the one person who believed in him when everyone else didn't, the one person who gave him a reason to keep on living after he lost everything, and— 

"You're shaking again," comes Sento's voice, quiet and concerned against his lips, and Banjou realizes he is right. 

"I—" His voice dies in his throat. He doesn't really feel like admitting all this - but then again maybe he should. Because isn't the whole point of what they are doing that they are both scared they might not get another chance? He exhales sharply and averts his eyes. "I'm still scared, I guess. That maybe... you're not really here. Maybe I'm dreaming, or hallucinating or something, and you didn't come back, and you never will. It just... It just really sucked. Thinking I lost you."

His throat is dry when he finishes talking and he almost expects Sento to make a smartass comment about him being an idiot, or tease him for being cheesy or whatever - but when he chances a glance back at his partner, Sento is looking at him with a surprisingly pained expression. 

Banjou's eyes widen as Sento's hands suddenly cup his face - the touch is unexpectedly gentle, and what is even more unexpected is the way Sento leans forward and places a brief, heartbreakingly soft kiss on his lips. "I'm here, though", Sento whispers. "It's really me."

Banjou's brain grinds to a halt. He has no idea how to deal with this side of Sento - actually, he had no idea it even existed. If he had been a jerk like always, Banjou would be able to reply, but right now he’s just staring blankly at him. Actually, he’s feeling a bit overwhelmed. He has known for a while that his feelings for Sento ran a lot deeper than simple attraction, but he has done his best to bury those thoughts all this time. Now, though, with the way Sento just kissed him, it’s like every single thing he has ever felt, every stray thought he has ever had about his partner is hitting him full force, and his heart feels like it might burst from the intensity of it all.

While Banjou is busy processing what just happened, he doesn't notice Sento leaning forward again until he feels soft lips kiss down the side of his neck. A shiver runs down his spine and his breath hitches from the surprise touch, and— 

"Ouch!! What the fuck— Did you _bite_ me?" Banjou yells as he jumps back and rubs his collarbone. He looks at Sento, and - ah, yes, there's the insufferable arrogant jerk he knows. 

"See, not a dream," Sento says cheerfully. "Also, I thought you would like it," he adds, his voice way too innocent.

"Screw you Sento, I was being serious here," Banjou spits out, still rubbing the spot where Sento bit him. "And if you want me to like it then that's most definitely _not_ how you're supposed to do it," he grumbles. 

Sento sighs. "Well, when I tried to be serious too you just stood there and didn't react, so—” 

"Excuse me for not being used to you actually being _nice."_

 _ _"An_ yway, _ maybe I bit you because I wanted you to react. And maybe I'm also still pissed at you for almost killing yourself." He looks away and seems to have some intense inner struggle. "After all... I was scared too," he mumbles. 

Banjou watches him through narrowed eyes. Alright, he might be an idiot, but Sento is just the absolute worst at being honest. It might actually be kind of cute - albeit highly irritating, but Sento himself is irritating anyway. And it makes Banjou want to have a little fun at his expense. He closes the distance between them again and tries to meet Sento's eyes. "Say that again? Please?"

Sento's eyes widen and a sudden blush creeps up his face. "No way," he snaps, looking away. "If your stupid brain can't comprehend simple words, it's not my fault." He’s trying way too hard to sound condescending and Banjou can't help but chuckle. Sento shoots him a half-hearted glare. "What?" 

"Nothing," Banjou shakes his head, still laughing. "It's just. You're kinda cute, I guess." 

Sento almost looks like he’s going to protest being called cute again for a second, but his expression quickly turns smug instead. "Well. Of course I am."

Banjou rolls his eyes briefly and sighs. "I know, I know, you're the very handsome genius physicist..." 

"I usually just say 'handsome', but if you want to add 'very', then, by all means..." 

Banjou decides it's about time for Sento to shut up, and he has something he wants to try. Letting Sento babble on about how he is a handsome smart genius - _whatever_ \- Banjou dips his head towards Sento's collarbone and sucks a deep welt in the skin there. Sento's words die in his throat and he gasps, hands shooting to grip Banjou's shoulders as Banjou starts nibbling and licking the sensitive skin, playing with the pressure to see exactly what kind of reaction he can get from Sento. 

When Sento whines as he gives one last little nibble, Banjou raises his head, and smirks proudly at the shiny red mark he can now see on Sento's pale skin. His breathing hitches a little as he takes in Sento's flushed face and his dazed expression. It’s all he can do not to kiss him again and push him back onto the bed - but he isn’t done teasing him yet. He leans a bit closer and raises an eyebrow. "See, that's how you do it," he says, his voice low.

"Who would have thought that mouth of yours would actually be good for something?" Sento says, and Banjou can tell he’s trying hard to pretend he’s breathing normally. 

Banjou's smirk widens. "Is that a challenge?" 

"Of course you'd take it like that, musclebrain," Sento sighs, faking nonchalance. 

Banjou huffs exasperatedly and surges forward, shutting Sento up with a kiss this time, because he is very much done with his attitude. "Let's see if you're still being such a smartass when—” Banjou groans against Sento's lips, but he’s kissing him again before he can finish the thought.

"Well I certainly am _smart_ _,"_ Sento manages to say between kisses. "As for my—” 

Banjou kisses him hard enough to bruise before he can finish talking. "No. Fuck you. You're not saying that. Shut up now," he says as he pulls back, his hands moving to the lapels of Sento's coat, shoving it off his shoulders unceremoniously. 

Sento's grinning against Banjou's lips as he helps him get rid of his jacket as well. "Make me."

Banjou groans, his mouth immediately ravaging Sento's again as one of his hands slips under the fabric of his shirt. Sento's skin is so warm under his touch, and he can feel the way his muscles quiver slightly at the contact. He moves as if to start unbuttoning Sento’s shirt - then remembers exactly _who_ put it on, and before he can think about it he just rips it open, the buttons clattering onto the floor. 

"Hey!" Sento protests. 

"Katsuragi has shit taste anyway," Banjou mutters, his mouth moving back to Sento's neck, kissing down to his collarbone then to his shoulder as he pushes the shirt out of the way. His hands settle on Sento's hips and he guides him backwards towards the bed.

The back of Sento's legs hit the edge of the bed and he climbs onto it, his eyes glued to Banjou - and surprisingly he isn’t saying anything. Banjou is breathing hard already, and he quickly discards his t-shirt and flannel before following Sento onto the bed.

Sento is watching him the whole time, his eyes blatantly traveling over Banjou's body. Banjou swallows hard - they have seen each other shirtless tons of times already, and Banjou has definitely let his eyes linger a little longer than strictly necessary on several occasions... From what he understands, Sento has likely done the same... But still, this feels different. Sento is really _looking_ at him right now. His eyes have grown darker; his lips are red and swollen, and the mark Banjou made on his skin earlier is glaringly obvious - and _fuck_ it's like Banjou is finally realizing what they are doing, and it feels like fire is shooting through his veins.

He catches Sento's eyes again and starts crawling forward on the bed, Sento slowly lying back underneath him. He nudges one knee between Sento's legs, braces his hands on the mattress, and this time it's Sento who kisses him first, wrapping his arms around Banjou's neck and pulling him down.

* * *

Banjou's skin is warm, so warm under Sento's hands as he slowly slides them down his back. The way Banjou kisses back is heady and desperate, and Sento feels himself becoming slightly dizzy from it. He pulls Banjou closer, wanting - _needing_ to really feel him, to feel that firm chest against his, to be engulfed in this warmth. Banjou presses down against him, and Sento's hips roll up reflexively. He groans against Banjou's mouth, fingernails digging into the skin of his partner's back at the friction, finally realizing just how turned on he actually is. 

_"Fuck, Sento,"_ Banjou breathes out, grinding down once more, firmly pressing his own erection against Sento's. Even though they are both still wearing pants it just feels _so good_ that Sento's back arches against the mattress and he throws his head backwards. "You have no idea..." Banjou says again, his voice deeper than Sento has ever heard it and it echoes through his body, making him feel warm all over. Whatever sarcastic retort he has in mind dies on his lips when Banjou's mouth slowly starts to move down his neck again, then lower and lower down his chest.

 _"Shit,"_ he exhales as Banjou’s lips close around one of his nipples. Banjou chuckles against his skin, teasing Sento’s nipple with his teeth, his tongue flicking it playfully. "Shut up," Sento says, his voice strained.

"Don't be shy, Sento," Banjou teases, moving to Sento's other nipple and biting down a bit more sharply - though not to the point of pain. 

Sento tries and fails to hold back a whine. He hates that he’s reacting so strongly, hates that he can't help but squirm a little under Banjou's mouth. "I'm not— _Dammit.”_ His breath hitches again as Banjou's lips continue their journey down his body, and every time his teeth make contact with his skin, Sento's train of thought is completely derailed. "Shut up," he says again, but it sounds weaker than intended.

"I mean, you kinda implied that you liked my mouth earlier," Banjou says, and his lips move to where Sento's hip bone is showing, just above the waistband of his pants. 

"In what universe did I mean for _talking,_ you id— _Fuck.”_ Sento's voice catches in his throat and his fingers fly to grab Banjou's hair as Banjou's teeth dig into his skin and he sucks another mark over Sento’s hipbone.

When Banjou finally looks up at him, he’s wearing a smug little grin and Sento wants to kiss it off his face— No, he wants to _kick_ it off his face, yes, that's what he deserves after all, that idiot musclebrain, that annoying, infuriating, stupidly attract— 

_Oh fuck it,_ Sento thinks. He’s feeling way too aroused to continue finding reasons to keep lying to himself. Pretending is exhausting - especially inside his own mind. He props himself up and surges forward, capturing Banjou's lips in a desperate kiss. 

Banjou lays him back down as he returns the kiss, one hand trailing down Sento's body and stopping at his belt buckle. "Is it okay?" Banjou asks against Sento's lips and for a second Sento is actually taken aback by the fact that he even thinks he needs to ask. But, it's actually kind of... nice? Sweet? Could Banjou actually be sweet and caring? Well, he did seem to be when it came to his girlfriend but— 

Sento realizes he’s still staring silently, but Banjou doesn't seem to grow impatient at all. He’s just waiting for Sento to catch up with his question, and it's somehow even more unnerving. "Well, yeah," Sento huffs, averting his gaze. "About time. You know I can't stay all night, right?"

Banjou actually chuckles and leans forward to kiss his forehead. It’s so unexpectedly sweet that Sento's eyes widen so much he’s worried they might pop out of his head. "You know..." Banjou trails off and rolls his eyes fondly. "You can keep being a jerk, but your face is not exactly keeping up with the act anymore."

Sento turns his head to the side and swallows hard. Part of him hates that he is apparently being obvious, and another part of him hates that he can't be more open about how he feels and what he wants. _Why is this so hard?_ Sento wonders, but he can’t really find an answer. It's not so much that he _wants_ to consistently be a jerk towards Banjou - sure, it’s really fun to push his buttons, but… Right now… Part of the reason is probably his stupid pride, but maybe he has also grown so used to pushing his feelings down that he can’t suddenly change his way of dealing with them. 

Either way, he isn’t going to figure this out right now; his brain is swimming so much he can barely think straight. It’s probably easier to focus on the physical sensations than any deeper meaning their current actions might hold.

"Whatever..." Sento eventually mumbles, lamely. 

Banjou sighs and kisses him again, slow and deep. "Guess I'll have to try harder if I want you to be more honest," he whispers against Sento's lips before kissing back down his body, his hands working Sento's pants open.

Sento hisses quietly in relief when Banjou quickly discards his pants and underwear - those had been feeling way too tight for a while now. He watches through half lidded eyes as Banjou kneels between his legs, his eyes never leaving him even as he lowers his head and places a single kiss on the tip of his dick. 

That simple touch has Sento squeezing his eyes shut, and he raises his hips, trying to chase the feeling. He hears a low chuckle coming from Banjou's direction but he doesn't even have the presence of mind to tell him to shut up. If Banjou is planning on doing _something,_ then Sento wants him to get on with it already. 

"I never thought I'd say this," Banjou says. His lips are trailing along Sento's length as he speaks, making Sento squirm and let out quiet needy sounds that he low-key hates himself for not being able to hold back. "But _don't_ shut up," Banjou continues, then suddenly wraps his lips around Sento's cock, taking in as much of him as he can.

Sento gasps, his fingers tangling in the sheets as all thoughts suddenly escape him, his brain lost in the overwhelming sensation. He feels Banjou's hands settle firmly on his hips, holding him down, and somehow he feels like he really wants to say something, _anything,_ but his brain can't make out words right now so he just ends up sputtering a jumbled mess of syllables. 

Banjou chuckles arounds him, and honestly, Sento wishes he would stop doing that - except he doesn't, not really, because the vibrations are making everything feel somehow even better. "Fuck— Banjou," he manages to say as he squirms on the bed, and raises his head a little to look down at Banjou. 

Banjou is looking at him already, his eyes dark behind his bangs, his mouth stretched out around Sento's length. The sight alone makes Sento’s mouth go dry - and if that itself wasn't enough, Banjou slowly starts sliding his mouth along Sento's erection, pressing his tongue flat on the underside as he goes, never breaking eye contact, and the sound that escapes Sento's throat is seriously embarrassing.

"You're really still going to call me Banjou even when we're like this, huh?" Banjou admonishes as he pulls off slowly.

"Well, that's your name," Sento retorts, and can Banjou just go back to putting his mouth to better uses than talking, _please._

Banjou smirks at him. "I wonder if I can make you call me 'Ryuga'," he says, then licks a slow stripe along Sento's length. "I wonder what else I could make you say," he adds idly, his tongue swirling around the head and dipping briefly into the slit. 

Sento grits his teeth, his fingers twitching in the sheets as he fights the urge to just grab Banjou by the hair and shove his mouth back onto his dick, because he is certainly not going to admit out loud how much he wants it. And yes, right now it’s definitely the pride talking. "You can't make me," he says, as confidently as possible. Deep down, though, he isn’t entirely sure he can trust himself.

"We'll see," Banjou simply replies, then quickly crawls back over Sento's body to place a brief kiss on his lips. "But... I guess that you're gonna have to ask nicely if you _really_ want something." Sento's mouth opens to protest but Banjou kisses him again. "Payback for being a jerk and almost dying on me at least three times." 

With that, Banjou is back between his legs before Sento can realize it. His mouth wraps itself around the head of Sento's dick, and he sucks lightly, his tongue dipping into the slit once more. Any protest Sento still had in mind flies out of his brain at the sudden, dizzying feeling and his head falls back against the pillow, a soft curse escaping his lips.

He wants to thrust his hips up, to feel more of Banjou's mouth envelop him, but that asshole is still holding his hips down, and dammit, Sento tends to forget just how strong he is. He writhes in the sheets, seeking more friction, but Banjou just pulls off and starts mouthing at his length, teasing it with little flicks of his tongue and the barely there hint of teeth. It's like his mouth is somehow _everywhere_ and it's absolutely maddening and also just _not enough._

One of Sento's hands finds its way in Banjou's hair and tugs on his braids, trying to pull Banjou closer. Sento can feel him shake his head. "Use your words, Sento," Banjou says, sounding way too smug, and continuing his relentless teasing. 

Sento groans in the back of his throat, then Banjou moves even lower and takes his balls in his mouth, rolling them on his tongue one after the other and it's just— " _Fuck—_ Banjou, come on," he pants. 

"That's not my name, and that's not asking nicely," Banjou singsongs, letting only the tip of his tongue touch Sento's dick as he licks it up and down, infuriatingly slow.

"I hate you," Sento gasps, and it only makes Banjou chuckle - _again._

"You're giving me mixed signals here," Banjou has the _gall_ to reply, echoing what Sento had told him earlier when he started kissing him out of the blue - and, okay, _maybe_ it was kind of a jerk thing to say, but, still.

Banjou's mouth goes back to teasing slowly, kissing, licking, sometimes wrapping around the head and sucking lightly, and Sento can see stars whenever that happens. He can feel himself getting close, desire coiling around itself low in his stomach, but it's still _not_ enough - he's so hard it hurts; he wants to come; he— 

"What do you want, Sento?" _Fuck_ _,_ when did Banjou's voice get that sexy? Sento really is losing his mind. He grits his teeth, only grunting in reply, and Banjou presses a soft kiss on the tip of his dick. "Come on," he coaxes. "Think of it as an experiment. You say a few words, and something good might happen."

"That's not— Not how experiments work, dumbass," Sento pants. "And you think too highly of yourself." 

Banjou hums around the head of his dick and Sento whines. "Do I?" Banjou asks then, faking innocence. 

Sento groans. He can feel that he’s losing the fight against himself and he hates it - then again holding on to his stupid pride is starting to feel more and more pointless - _but—_ "Come on... Banjou..." He tries weakly.

"Your tone was a bit nicer, but that's still not good enough," Banjou says, pulling back and now he is only tracing the length of Sento's dick with one finger, and Sento just - can't anymore.

 _"...please,"_ he mutters reluctantly. 

"You don't have to sound so loathe to say it you know," Banjou teases. He leans back down and licks one slow stripe up to the head of Sento's dick once more. "Now, say my name," he says, and without warning, swallows as much of Sento's length as he could.

Sento's brain short circuits as it happens, both his hands flying to grab Banjou's hair. He’s barely aware of the way he gasps _"Ryuga—"_ as he does, but he’s _very_ aware of the way Banjou hums appreciatively around him.

If it wasn't enough before, it's now almost too much. Banjou sets off a punishing pace, bobbing his head up and down, pressing his tongue against the vein, and Sento is shaking his head from side to side because he can't handle the onslaught of sensation. He was so close already from all of Banjou’s teasing, so close, and now he— 

He's going to come. It dawns on him suddenly even as his head spins madly, and he feels like he has to warn Banjou. "Ban— _Ryuga_ , I—” is all he manages to say before Banjou gives one last, strong suck and he just can’t hold back anymore; his orgasm throttles him suddenly and before he can even realize it he is shooting down Banjou's throat with a broken cry.

* * *

Banjou watches Sento come apart from behind his bangs as he tries his best to swallow his release. Seeing Sento like that, so completely undone, pleasure and abandon openly displayed on his face - it feels both empowering and incredibly arousing. In fact, Banjou has been pressing his hips in the mattress for a while to try and chase some relief. He's so hard and uncomfortable in his pants; he just wants to tear them off and—

He pulls off slowly and sees that Sento is watching him through half lidded eyes. He's panting; his skin is beautifully flushed and Banjou can't help himself - he immediately crawls back up his body to kiss him.

He kisses Sento slowly, trying his best to ignore his own arousal as he lets the other man come back to reality. When Sento wraps his arms around him and starts kissing back, Banjou turns the kiss into something more heated, pressing his straining erection against Sento's thigh. 

He breaks the kiss to look down at Sento, and he really wants to say something smug and teasing about the way Sento seemed to have enjoyed his mouth, but he finds himself frozen into place. Sento is looking up at him with such a soft, openly fond expression that Banjou has no idea what to do or say.

Sento must sense his confusion because he reaches out with one hand, letting his fingers slowly trace the contours of Banjou's face, smiling up at him when his thumb gently rubs at Banjou's bottom lip - and it's like Banjou's heart bursts inside his chest. 

"Stay," he blurts out, and Sento's hand stops moving as his expression turns surprised. 

"What?" 

"Stay. Tonight. Stay here. With me," Banjou says, leaning forward to press his forehead against Sento's.

Sento audibly swallows. "I... I have to go, you know that. I can get you off but—” 

"Fuck you," Banjou groans, interrupting him. "It isn't about that - you _know_ it isn't about that, can you stop being a jerk for one minute?" 

"Banjou..." 

"Don't call me that." He raises his head to look Sento in the eyes once more and sees that Sento is actually looking scared. "Don't put that distance between us again," he says, hating how his voice is wavering as he speaks. 

"I..." Sento looks away, looking more conflicted than ever. 

"You're trying to protect yourself, aren't you?" Banjou asks softly. "What you told me earlier, about us acting too recklessly in order to save each other... There's truth in that, but by not getting close you're also hoping not to get too hurt if something happens, right?" He leans his forehead on Sento once more and lets out a quiet, wet chuckle. "Bullshit. It doesn't change anything."

Sento doesn't reply so Banjou pulls back to look at him again. His eyes are turned to the side, and Banjou can see they are shining with unshed tears. Eventually, Sento exhales shakily. "I'm not... able to say things as easily as you are." 

"Well you can't be a genius at everything," Banjou teases gently, the corner of his lips twitching when Sento huffs a small laugh at this. "And you don't have to say anything. I also don't mind if you keep being a jerk most of the time. Just... stop pushing me away. Besides, right now, it's kind of useless don't you think? We've already crossed that line."

"I hate it when you're right," Sento breathes out, and Banjou watches him blinks back tears before he finally looks him in the eyes. He still doesn't look entirely confident, but some of his usual determination is back in his gaze. "Ryuga." 

Banjou smiles and lets out a breathless chuckle before leaning down to kiss Sento again. "Was that so hard?" He teases against his partner's lips. 

"Shut up." Sento retorts. "And it's... it's not that I don't want to stay, but—” 

"No buts, stay," Banjou urges him again. _"Please."_

Sento blinks at him and frowns. "Tsk. Here I thought I'd have to work to get you to say that." 

Banjou chuckles. "Unfortunately for you, I'm _very_ good at asking for what I want." 

"And what is it you want?" Sento asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Banjou kisses him again, slow and deep. _"You,"_ he breathes out, pressing his entire body down against Sento's. _"Fuck,_ Sento, I wanna be inside you so bad." It’s not the only reason why he wants Sento to stay, really, but Banjou feels that addressing deeper feelings might make Sento want to run away again.

Sento's breath hitches and Banjou can feel his fingers twitch against the skin of his back. "I—” 

_"Stay,"_ Banjou pleads, grinding his erection against Sento's thigh. One of his hands slowly trails down Sento's side and he can feel the heated skin shiver slightly under his touch. "Stay with me Sento, stay here tonight."

Sento lifts his head up and kisses him, and Banjou knows that Sento's resolve is crumbling. He kisses back just as desperately, his arousal catching up with him and reminding him he still hasn't come and just how _hot_ it was to get Sento off earlier. 

"Fine," Sento eventually breathes out against his lips. "But I'll have to leave first thing in the morning." 

"Sure," Banjou replies, grinning against Sento's lips, pecking them one more time. "Be right back. I know where you keep your lube." 

_"What??"_

Banjou shrugs as he gets off the bed and goes off to rummage through a drawer. "What, I found it when looking for some place to stash mine." 

"Then why didn't you just get _yours?"_

Banjou looks back at him and smirks. "I just wanted to see your face," he says, and just as expected Sento's cheeks flush even more. 

"...Shut up," Sento retorts weakly, throwing one arm over his face. Then he glances at Banjou from underneath his arm. "And remove your pants, idiot." 

"So impatient," Banjou teases as he steps back towards the bed, throwing the lube on the mattress and unceremoniously discarding his jeans and underwear. He closes his eyes briefly, moaning softly as the cool air from the lab hits his overheated skin.

Banjou sees that Sento has raised his head to look at him and he smirks. "Like what you see?" 

Sento snorts and averts his eyes, letting his head fall back on the pillow. "Don't flatter yourself, musclebrain." 

"What, can't the handsome physicist admit he's got a gorgeous boyfriend?" Banjou teases, crawling back over Sento's body, placing as few kisses on his abdomen and chest on his way. 

Sento makes a weird sound in his throat. "Since when are you my boyfriend?" He retorts, and Banjou decides to ignore it. Sento is protesting just a little too much, and it's both irritating and oddly endearing, especially considering how unsteady his voice is.

Banjou nuzzles Sento's neck before moving up to kiss him again as he settles between Sento's legs. He grinds his hips down once, groaning in Sento's mouth as they rub against each other. He can feel that Sento is hard again, and he can barely wait himself, but he needs to take his time. 

"I'll go slow, okay?" He breathes against Sento's ear, relishing the way the other man shudders under him. 

"I'm not made of glass," Sento protests as Banjou kisses his way back down his body. 

"Shut up, I'm being considerate here." 

Sento gives a quiet snort - that quickly turns into a low whine as Banjou places one kiss near the base of his dick. "Ah wait— Kazumin—” 

Banjou's head shoots up. "Okay, calling me Kazumin is going too far, even for you," he deadpans. 

Sento shakes his head. "No— I mean, I have to let him know I won't join him until tomorrow." 

"Oh," Banjou replies. An idea crosses his mind and he smirks, then bends over to grab Sento's phone from his pants and throws it at him. "By all means, don't let me stop you."

Sento's eyes narrow. "What are you thinking?"

Banjou just smiles sweetly as he kneels between Sento's legs, spreading them wider. "I just want to see how good that self-control of yours is." 

Sento remains silent for a moment, visibly considering his options - not that Banjou is going to leave him much choice anyway; it's either calling now or afterwards. Banjou supposes he could always text, but that would be a lot less fun, and Sento is nothing if not competitive. "Fine," Sento says eventually, shooting Banjou a challenging look. 

Banjou reaches for the bottle of lube and quickly coats his fingers, never breaking eye contact. "Put him on speakerphone. I don't trust you to tell me if he picks up on something being off.” 

Sento rolls his eyes but does as he’s being told. Banjou sees him bite his lip and try to focus hard as he starts to slowly circle his entrance, keeping his touch light and teasing while the dial tone echoes in the lab.

 _"Sento?"_ Kazumi's voice suddenly says through the phone. _"Is everything alright?"_

"Ah, yes, I just— _uh,"_ Sento says, his voice breaking suddenly as Banjou chooses this exact moment to insert a first finger inside him. He glares at Banjou, visibly gritting his teeth, but Banjou just keeps smiling innocently and continues to focus on his task. 

_"Sento?"_ Kazumi sounds slightly concerned now. 

Sento audibly swallows. "Sorry— I'm just." He closes his eyes as Banjou moves his finger slowly, trying to relax his muscles. "I forgot I need to finish something before going to Hokuto," he says very quickly, then turns his face away from the phone and takes a few deep breaths. 

_"Oh. Well when do you think you can be there? Because I won't wait for—”_

"Just!" Sento blurts out, then takes another deep breath. "Just. Wait for me at the farm. I'll be— _ah_ _."_ He has to bite his knuckle to muffle his gasp as Banjou inserts a second finger. Sento takes a shuddering breath before trying to speak again. "It's just a minor delay," he says, narrowing his eyes at Banjou. "I'll be there tomorrow morning, just don't— _fuck._ _"_

Sento’s back arches off the bed as Banjou presses his fingers deep inside him, and Banjou grins widely, knowing he has found the right spot. On the other end of the phone, Kazumi remains surprisingly silent while Sento struggles to catch his breath. 

"Sorry— Just. Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Sento urges, the words rushing out of his mouth as if he’s scared that Banjou might do _that_ again at any moment. 

_"Right... Correct me if I'm wrong, but it sounds very much like you're doing_ someone _stupid right now."_

Banjou can't help but scoff upon hearing this. "Oi!! Shut up, Bakazumin!!" 

Kazumi snorts over the phone and Sento gives a loud, irritated sigh. "Idiot," he hisses, glaring at Banjou, and Banjou realizes that he has basically admitted to what was going on. 

Oh, well. Considering their living arrangements, it's not as if no one would have picked up on it soon enough. Plus, really, Banjou doesn’t care what the others think. He isn’t ashamed of his feelings; he was only bothering to hide them before because he didn't want to burden Sento with them. But now... 

Also, the other reason why he can't be bothered to care right now is that he has got two fingers deep inside Sento, and the heat and tightness is driving him insane already and he needs to be inside Sento like, five minutes ago already.

 _"Well, I guess I'll leave you with your... delay,"_ Kazumi says, sounding way too smug about it. _"Don't worry, I'll wait for you. And Ryuga, you better wash the sheets. I'll beat you up if you let Mii-tan sleep in the bed after defiling it."_

Banjou glares at the phone but decides to ignore it, and focus back on Sento, pushing a third finger inside him. Sento didn't even bother to try and muffle his gasp this time. 

_"Okay, also I'm going to hang up. Please don't include me in your weird foreplay games ever again."_ With that, Kazumi effectively hangs up.

Sento dumps his phone off the bed and groans. "It's your fault he found out." 

"The hell?" Banjou scoffs, pressing hard against Sento's prostate in retaliation. He smirks smugly at the way Sento writhes and moans as a result. "He found out _before_ I spoke. Seems like _someone_ couldn’t stay quiet after all." 

Sento whines as Banjou doesn't even bother to stop moving his fingers anymore, but he still manages to shoot him an exasperated look. "Whatever just—” He squeezes his eyes shut for a second and bites his lip. "Just get the fuck inside me already."

Banjou takes a deep, shuddering breath, and it's all he can do not to immediately comply with Sento's request because _fuck,_ he can barely hold back anymore. But he said he would go slow, and no matter how much of a jerk Sento can be, Banjou doesn't want to actually hurt him - except when he deserves a well-placed punch in the face. 

He removes his fingers, his breath hitching at the way Sento whimpers when he does, then leans forward to kiss him. It's not slow or sweet this time, it's sloppy and desperate, and Sento clings to him just as desperately, wrapping his legs around Banjou's waist and rolling his hips up, chasing the feeling. 

"Guess we'll need to work on your manners again some other time," Banjou teases, kissing his way to Sento's neck. "Lucky for you I don't have the patience right now." 

"Will you always be talking so much?" Sento complains and Banjou chuckles against his skin. 

"So demanding," he sighs, sliding his still slick fingers to his dick and coating himself thoroughly, moaning softly as his erection finally gets some attention. "Tell me if anything's wrong, okay?" He says, and before Sento can say anything sarcastic in reply, Banjou starts sliding inside him.

Sento tenses up, hands tightly gripping Banjou's shoulders, so Banjou freezes. His entire body is screaming at him to keep moving; Sento is so fucking _tight_ around him and all he wants is to feel more of this blissful heat - but somehow he manages to wait, allowing Sento to adjust to the feeling. He whispers at him to relax as he places soft kisses on his neck, his shoulder, his jaw. 

Eventually, he feels Sento relax back into the mattress, so he starts moving again, as slow as he can considering his insane level of arousal, then finally, _finally_ , he is buried to the hilt inside Sento. He groans loudly as the sensation is almost too much, resting his forehead against Sento's. _"Fuck,_ Sento, you feel so good," he breathes out. "You feel so fucking good." 

"Your language is appalling," Sento protests weakly, but it comes out more as a moan than anything. 

Banjou can't help but laugh. "Like you're one to talk, jerk." He kisses him for a while, savouring the feeling and trying to settle down a little because he doesn't want it to be over too soon - but with the way Sento feels around him he knows he won't be able to hold back for very long. "Are you okay?" He asks eventually, breaking the kiss. 

"Yes, yes, just, move already," Sento whines, squirming underneath him, and Banjou hisses at the motion.

"Since you asked so _nicely,_ " Banjou says, then pulls out almost completely before thrusting back inside Sento, a bit more sharply this time, making them both groan. He does it again, and again, still experimentally, until Sento cries out and throws his head back. 

"Again," Sento blurts out, and Banjou is pretty sure he didn't even realize the word escaped him. 

Banjou leans forward, kissing Sento's exposed neck and mouthing at his Adam's apple. "Say my name," he urges, and he’s still not entirely sure why it's so important to him, but he just knows it is. 

"For fuck's sake, _Ryuga,_ just—” Sento groans and Banjou cuts him off with a kiss. 

"Tsk, such language," Banjou teases, but obliges Sento and thrusts in once more, making sure to hit the same spot, over and over again until Sento is just a panting, moaning mess underneath him.

Banjou's senses are completely overwhelmed - Sento sounds and looks so good underneath him, and _fuck_ he also feels so damn good around him, the way he rolls his hips up to meet Banjou's thrusts is driving Banjou insane. He’s getting close; he can feel it; his body is tensing up and wave after wave of desperate arousal wash over him - it's only a matter of time before his orgasm crashes down upon him. 

"Sento, I— I'm close," he manages to say between harsh breaths. 

Sento's eyes focus on him, dazed and dark with desire, and he nods frantically. "Me— Me too, _fuck_ , Ryuga, touch me - _please."_

Sento outright _whimpers_ when Banjou closes his hand around his dick and starts stroking, doing his best to follow the rhythm of his thrusts. Banjou somehow still has enough awareness to be mesmerized by just how _responsive_ Sento is. He has seen it earlier already, but Sento is being even more obvious now, and it's such a far cry from the caged, sarcastic jerk he’s used to that it almost makes his heart ache - because Banjou knows that he is the only person lucky enough to be able to see Sento like this. 

Pleasure keeps growing inside his gut in white hot waves and he’s close, so close to his breaking point. He braces one arm next to Sento's head and kisses him again, almost missing his mouth as they are both panting and moving erratically now. _"Sento,"_ Banjou breathes out. "Come on, come for me, Sento."

As he says it, he feels Sento's entire body tense up, his back arching up the bed, and Sento cries out something that sounds suspiciously like a jumbled mess of _"Ryuga"_ and various curse words as he comes hard between their bodies. 

Banjou barely has the time to take in just how utterly _debauched_ Sento looks as he comes. Sento tightens around him so suddenly, it’s almost painful and it pretty much _wrenches_ Banjou’s orgasm from his body. His head falls down on the mattress next to his partner’s and he buries himself impossibly deep inside Sento as pleasure completely overcomes him and he comes harder than he ever has, Sento's name escaping his lips over and over.

It's a while before Banjou comes back to his senses. The first thing he really is aware of is Sento squirming underneath him, and he realizes he’s probably squishing him. "Ah, sorry," he blurts out, lifting himself up on his arms and chancing a look towards Sento. 

Sento tries but fails to roll his eyes - blinking a few times instead as he tries to focus on Banjou. It just looks so cute combined with Sento's completely blissed out face that Banjou can't help but chuckle happily. 

"What?" Sento asks, an offended expression flashing across his features, and somehow Banjou feels a sudden rush of affection for the stupid genius in his arms. 

"Nothing," he replies with a smile, then kisses Sento's cheek. "You're cute." He presses another kiss to Sento's forehead. "You're amazing." He kisses Sento's nose, chuckling again when it scrunches up at the touch. 

Sento is watching him with wide eyes, his look partly fond, partly incredulous. "You're surprisingly affectionate." 

"Shut up, I'm happy," Banjou replies, then presses another kiss to Sento's lips. Sento returns the kiss, his hands cupping Banjou's face. He’s smiling as they pull apart - a smile Banjou hasn't seen for too long, and Banjou knows that even if Sento won't admit it, it means he is happy too.

"Alright, it's going to be a bit weird but—” Banjou says quietly before slowly pulling out of Sento. He lets himself fall beside him on the small bed, his arm immediately snaking around Sento's waist as he buries his face against Sento's neck. 

Sento squirms a little in discomfort, and one of his hands settle on Banjou's arm, thumb idly rubbing his skin. "I need a shower," he sighs. 

"Later," Banjou replies, nuzzling Sento's neck and pulling him closer. 

"It’s gross," Sento complains, but Banjou only tightens his hold on him. 

"I don't care." 

Sento doesn't say anything for a while, then eventually sighs and gently pats Banjou's arm. "Alright. I guess I should at least get some sleep then." 

Banjou smiles against Sento's skin, then relaxes his hold enough so that Sento can roll onto his side, his back pressed against Banjou’s chest. Banjou presses a soft kiss on his nape and nuzzles the skin there. He lets himself enjoy the closeness for a while, listening to the gentle sound of Sento's breathing, his fingers tracing idle patterns on Sento's abdomen. "Thank you," he whispers eventually, his lips brushing Sento's skin as he does.

"Eh?" Sento says quietly. 

"For staying," Banjou clarifies, and he hopes that Sento understands that he doesn't just mean tonight. 

"It's... I..." Sento starts, and Banjou feels the way his neck moves as he swallows. "Well, thank you too. You know. For not letting me leave," he says eventually, his voice barely above a whisper. 

And Banjou knows that Sento did understand, and that he’s also not talking about just tonight. Because Sento had been running away from whatever was between them for so long, and if Banjou didn't literally punch sense into him earlier, then he would have kept avoiding it, and they might have both ended up miserable. 

Really, with the way things are right now, there is no point in waiting anymore. Either of them might disappear the next day. They have already been so close to losing each other so many times... Better make the most of the present, so as to not have any regrets. 

Banjou tightens his arm around Sento and breathes deeply against his skin, taking in his familiar, comforting scent. He knows what he feels. He has known for a while, really, even back when he was trying hard to ignore it. And maybe Sento will laugh at him, but he doesn't care. If Sento dies tomorrow in Hokuto, Banjou would feel better knowing he has said it.

"I love you, you know," Banjou says quietly against the back of Sento's neck. Predictably, he feels Sento tense up in his arms. "You don't have to say anything. But I just wanted to say it, you know, in case..." He breathes deeply and nuzzles Sento's nape closer. "Don't get killed, okay?" 

He hears Sento exhale shakily, and feels Sento's hand squeeze his wrist. "You worry too much," Sento mumbles. There's a beat of silence and Sento gently lifts one of Banjou's hands to his lips, then places a soft kiss on his knuckles. "Go to sleep, Ryuga."

Banjou smiles against Sento's skin and closes his eyes. Even if Sento hasn't technically said it, Banjou knows him well enough by now to read between the lines, and hear the meaning behind his words and actions. 

_I love you too._

* * *

When Kazumi gets back to Nascita, it's already dark. He has had quite a way to walk back, actually, no thanks to Sento who ditched him to... _Well._ He doesn't exactly want to recall _everything_ he heard during that phone call, thank you very much. He really only wants to poke fun at Ryuga, and get the money Gentoku owes him, since that bearded idiot bet they would only get together after beating Evolt. 

Ha! As if. Kazumi has been sure for a while that these two idiots wouldn't be able to stand the unresolved tension between them for much longer. 

Anyway, considering he was still pretty far from Hokuto when Sento called, he decided to come back and just ride out with him the next day. Plus, he’s kind of looking forward to seeing the look on their faces when they see him. He has a feeling it's probably going to be rather priceless. 

He steps inside the cafe, only to find Sawa, Misora and Gentoku sitting around a table, looking rather concerned. 

"What are you guys doing here?" He asks, and Gentoku looks up at him. 

"Weren't you supposed to go to Hokuto?" 

"I was, but Sento ditched me at the last minute so I'll go with him tomorrow." 

"I wonder if it's because of that experiment..." Misora trails off, glancing towards the fridge and frowning. 

Kazumi can't help but snort. "Experiment? What?"

Sawa points towards the fridge. "Well the door's locked and there's a message..."

Kazumi steps towards the door and snatches the paper stuck onto it. He reads it and immediately bursts into hysterical laughter, the other three looking at him with wide eyes. "These idiots," he says when he recovers, wiping tears off his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Misora asks. 

"Well, first of all, from what I heard when Sento called me, it sounded a lot like it was Ryuga who was doing the experimenting," he says, shuddering slightly as he can't help but remember those _noises._ Ugh, he really needs a memory cleanse. "And anyway, this is Ryuga's handwriting, so this should have been enough proof that it was fake."

Gentoku narrows his eyes at him. "What... did you hear?" 

"Ah right, Beardy, you lost our bet, so pay up please." 

"What?" Gentoku yells, shooting up from his chair. He opens his jacket to reveal one of his horrible t-shirts, with _"Prove it!"_ written on it. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Sawa asks. 

"I'm saying Ryuga and Sento have finally hooked up," Kazumi replies. He rolls his eyes at the wide-eyed looks he’s getting from the two girls. "Oh don't act like it’s such a big news. I know we were all waiting for it." 

"How can you be sure?" Misora asks, blinking. 

"Sento called me _during_ _,_ that asshole. There are things I didn't ever need to hear, thank you." 

Sawa squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head as if trying to not picture it, and Gentoku makes a gagging noise. 

Misora, however, still looks unconvinced. "I don't believe it. They're too stubborn to ever say anything." 

"Well then, let's just go downstairs," Kazumi says.

Gentoku and Sawa actually look extremely reluctant to the idea. "I'm really not sure I want to see that," Gentoku says. 

"Sento called me hours ago," Kazumi replies. "By now these two idiots are most likely asleep. Either way if we hear anything we can just retreat immediately. It’ll be proof enough, too." 

"The door is locked though," Misora says. 

"So what? I'm sure it's not that hard to force open." With that, Kazumi starts checking the fake door and surely enough, he’s able to open it after only a few minutes. He pokes his head inside, but the only thing he can hear is the low humming of Sento's computer - and some soft snoring sound. "Well, whoever's in there is definitely asleep," he whispers to the others.

They join him silently, Misora stepping through the door behind him, then Sawa and finally Gentoku. They step down as quietly as possible, until Misora grabs Kazumi's arm and they all freeze into place.

Downstairs, clothes are strewn everywhere across the floor, and they can clearly see Banjou and Sento fast asleep together on the small bed. Banjou's face is buried against Sento's back, one arm wrapped around him, and there is a simple sheet draped loosely around their lower halves. 

Kazumi turns around, giving his friends a triumphant grin, then his eyes fall on Misora, who is smiling softly at the scene and - _wait,_ no, that's not right, Mii-tan's eyes shouldn't be subjected to such a perverted sight, he needs to— 

As he makes a move to walk down the stairs, Misora tightens her hold on his arm. He almost jumps at the feeling and looks back at her with wide eyes. She’s looking at him almost pleadingly and his brain feels like it’s about to explode. 

"Don't wake them," she whispers. _"Please._ Let them rest. They deserve it." 

Kazumi swallows and nods frantically - he’s incapable of saying no to Mii-tan after all. She gestures at everyone to go back up. Before he follows her, Kazumi glances one last time at the two sleeping idiots on the bed. 

They do look pretty peaceful like this, it's true. Kazumi freezes slightly as Banjou shifts in his sleep, but he only nuzzles closer against Sento's back. It's disgusting - but Kazumi supposes it's also kind of cute, and they both probably deserve this after everything they've been through. 

He rolls his eyes fondly at his two entangled friends and turns around to join the others. He can make fun of them tomorrow, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe this story got so long haha. It's the magic of having a live audience as we write!  
> Such cute pet names they have for each other... I love these dorks, seriously. I'm so glad I watched this show. I know I'm late to the party, but eh.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this story! Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought :)


End file.
